Elemental Hero Deck
An Elemental Hero Deck is a deck that uses the plentiful Elemental Hero monsters and support cards. Elemental Heroes are generally weak monsters on their own (with the exception of a notable few) however, most Elemental Heroes can fuse with each other, creating, bigger, more powerful monsters. This is usually done through cards such as Polymerization, Fusion Gate, and most notably Miracle Fusion. There are also a wide variety of Equip Spell Cards and other power up cards available, such as the notable Skyscraper. Notable Equip cards include Elemental Hero Wildheart's Cyclone Boomerang (which gives a 500 ATK boost and a Spell/Trap card removal ability) and Elemental Hero Sparkman's Spark Blaster (which allows the player to change the battle position of any monster three times). Though generally Elemental Hero monsters (excluding Fusions) are used merely for fusions and seen as weak monsters, there are a few notable Effect Heroes such as; * Elemental Hero Wildheart - Wildheart is unaffected ay all Trap Cards, meaning his attacks are difficult to prevent. Combos include Torrential Tribute after Summoning him, leaving only him on the field. * Elemental Hero Necroshade - While in the Graveyard the Elemental Hero player is allowed to summon an Elemental Hero without Tribute once per duel. Combos including using Monster Reincarnation to return Elemental Hero Bladedge to the player's hand and discarding Elemental Hero Necroshade - thus allowing an easy Summon for him. * Elemental Hero Stratos - This card can be used for either fetching any E-Hero or D-Hero monster from your deck or destroying your opponent's backfield. Basically an essential for any E-Hero deck. * Elemental Hero Ocean - Ocean can be used to recycle fusion material monster or to recycle Stratos. * Elemental Hero Woodsman (OCG only) - Woodsman makes the use of Fusion Monsters a much simpler task by pulling Polymerization from the Deck or recycling it from the Graveyard. Another Strategy is to use Fusion Substitute Monsters such as King of the Swamp to avoid using weaker Elemental Heroes. Recommended Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Clayman * Elemental Hero Burstinatrix * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Sparkman * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Elemental Hero Avian * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Wroughtweiler * Hero Kid x 3 * Elemental Hero Necroshade * Elemental Hero Captain Gold * Elemental Hero Stratos * King of the Swamp * Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Ocean * Freed the Matchless General * Command Knight x 2 Spells * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Feather Shot * Future Fusion * Miracle Fusion * Polymerization * Metamorphosis * Skyscraper * Bubble Blaster * Bubble Shuffle * Bubble Illusion * Burst Return * Fake Hero * H - Heated Heart * E - Emergency Call * R - Righteous Justice * O - Oversoul * HERO Flash!! * Cyclone Boomerang * Spark Blaster * Hero Heart * Fifth Hope Traps * Hero Barrier * Hero Signal * Feather Wind * Clay Charge * Edge Hammer * Kid Guard * Miracle Kids * Hero Spirit * Change of Hero - Reflector Ray * Hero Counterattack * Elemental Recharge Fusions * Elemental Hero Darkbright * Elemental Hero Flame Wingman * Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Tempest * Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman * Elemental Hero Electrum * Elemental Hero Mariner * Elemental Hero Steam Healer * Elemental Hero Thunder Giant * Elemental Hero Wildedge * Elemental Hero Plasma Vice * Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster Category:Deck Type